SWAT Kats: The Radical Taijiya
by SMSgt Misao
Summary: Sango falls in to Megakat City and romance blossoms between her and Razor. More later!


**SWAT Kats: The Radical Taijiya**

**(SWAT Kats\InuYasha crossover)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own either of the two components of this story.**

**Prologue-Megakat City**

**Jake's POV**

After another day of fighting to stop Dr. Viper, Chance and I are just looking forward to a normal afternoon. Huh. Megakat City and normal definitely don't belong together in the same sentence. We've seen just about everything this city's got hiding under the exterior. From Dark Kat and his creeplings to the Metallikats, this city doesn't deserve to be called "normal." Somehow, though, I've got a feeling that the rest of today's gonna be anything but normal.

Prologue-Sengoku Jidai

Sango's POV

Mou, Inuyasha's being stubborn again and now Kagome-chan's gone to her time(after using Osuwari on him.) I'm wondering if he's ever going to learn, although, from the way Kagome-chan argues with him so often, I seriously doubt he will. Right now, he's sitting in that tree, sulking. Houshi-sama went to talk with him to try and loosen him up. (hears wind pick up, with Kirara growling) Kirara, what's the matter? Wha-what's that?! AHHHH-!

Megakat City(SWAT Kats' hideout)

Chance's POV

Right now, Jake and I are fitting the Turbokat with some new Scrambler missiles.(hears alarm) Jeez, what's wrong now? Mrs. Briggs, what's the problem? What?! Madkat escaped? Alright, Mrs. Briggs, we're on our way!(hears distant thud) What in kats' name was that? I'm going to check it out, Razor. Be right back. This is the kind of crud that keeps us from saving our reputation, from time to time. I wonder who she is? I've never seen someone dressed like that. Oh well, guess she's comin' with us. Hey, Razor. I found someone in the launch bay, unconscious. I think we should have her in the Turbokat. She might come to there. Let's go! Mrs. Briggs is waiting.

Prologue-Inside the Turbokat

Sango's POV

Tadaima, my head hurts. Where am I? Who are you? I've never seen anything like this before. Where's Kirara?! I've got to find her and get back to Kagome-chan and the others right away!!

Split POV's

Hey, you're inside the Turbokat and we're the SWAT Kats. You haven't? That's weird. Who's this Kirara person? Maybe we can help, and who is this Kagome-chan? And where are you from, who are you and how'd you end up here?

Hey, T-bone, we can't keep worrying about this. We need to stop Madkat! Hey, maybe we can help each other out. Our names are Razor and T-bone.

Sango's POV

Is the Turbokat some kind of youkai trick?! Where's Naraku? He's mine! Kirara is a nekomata youkai and Kagome-chan is one of my friends. Watashi wa youkai taijiya Sango. I'm from the Sengoku Jidai and I ended up going through some strange portal. I've got no idea why I'm even here.

Razor's POV

Whoa. You're from the Japanese Warring States era? That uniform of yours looked familiar, and so did that weapon you're carrying right now. Well, welcome to MegaKat City. We're preparing to fight one of our enemies, Madkat, and we thought you'd be willing to help. Wait, before I forget, what's a youkai and who's Naraku?

Sango's POV

Naraku is more dangerous than this Madkat you're talking about. One of the reasons is that he'll manipulate anyone to get anything he wants. He's undoubtedly the worst youkai there is in my time. Houshi-sama has a curse that Naraku placed in his grandfather's right hand that ultimately will swallow him whole if he doesn't find someone to keep fighting Naraku. I lost my younger brother, Kohaku, to him. I've lived alone since my father and the rest of the people in the taijiya village I lived in were killed by Kohaku who was possessed by a shard of the legendary Shikon no Tama that Naraku owned. To this day, Kohaku is still nothing more than Naraku's pawn. Inuyasha, undoubtedly the strongest member of our group, and Kikyo, Kagome-chan's ancestor, were tricked into betraying each other by the same person who has caused Houshi-sama and I many problems.

Razor's POV

Huh. So this Naraku person's worse than Madkat? Maybe we should fight him sometime. Man, that's really gotta be tough for you, losing your little brother to some maniac who makes Dark Kat look tame. We haven't known you for very long and we're already offering to help you out.


End file.
